


Electric Dreams

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: There’s no excuse. I watched ‘The Gift’, listened to the song and…voila!





	Electric Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Electric Dreams (1/1)  
Author: Karen  
Synopsis: There’s no excuse. I watched ‘The Gift’, listened to the song and…voila!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not a one.  
Dedications: Mel, Ina and all the other dudettes on the list.

Song: Electric Dreams  
Artist: Giorgio Moroder and Phil Oakley  
Lyrics: Giorgio Moroder and Phil Oakley.

Buffy’s head flew back as she hit the white energy and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. She caught a glimpse of Dawn’s white face staring in horror over the edge of the platform and then she forced her head down and stared at the ground beneath her as the life was stripped from her body. 

I only knew you for a while  
I never saw your smile  
'Til it was time to go  
Time to go away (time to go away)

Her skin felt white hot as she writhed in the mystical pool of light and through her tears she saw Giles’ appalled face staring up at her and reaching his hands desperately into the air. Buffy tried to move a hand to reach out to him but the effort was too great and she succumbed to the terrible forces wracking her body, lying limply in the air. Willow and Tara crawled to Giles’ side and Buffy whimpered as she saw Willow’s face stretch in a horrified scream as she looked upwards.

Sometimes it’s hard to recognise  
Love comes as a surprise  
And it’s too late  
It’s just too late to stay  
Too late to stay

“Buffy.” The Slayer opened exhausted eyes at the sound of her name and stared sightlessly into the blinding light, “Buffy, its alright, sweetheart. Let go, now.”

A tear trickled down her face, “Mom?” Buffy’s eyes widened in disbelief as the pain left her body and her mother’s face came slowly towards her through the white electric. “Mom?”

Joyce smiled, “Its me, sweetie.” She held out a hand, “Its time to let go now.”

Buffy’s heart swelled with emotion as she looked at her mother’s serene face, “I can’t. I can’t leave my friends.” She looked back at the floor and saw Spike and Xander crouched over an unconscious Anya.

We’ll always be together  
However far it seems  
(Love never ends)  
We’ll always be together  
Together in Electric Dreams

She met her mother’s eyes again, “I can’t leave Dawn.”

Joyce smiled, “Dawn will be fine and so will your friends. They’ll have each other.” She ran a gentle hand over Buffy’s cheek, “You look so tired, Buffy. You’ve earned your rest, let someone else save the world now.”

Buffy stared down at her beloved friends one last time and then slowly placed her hands in her mother’s, “What do I have to do?”

Joyce squeezed gently, “Just say goodbye.”

Because the friendship that you gave  
Has taught me to be brave  
No matter where I go I’ll never find a better prize  
(Find a better prize)

Buffy kept a tight hold on her mother’s hand and looked down at her friends. She smiled as she thought of the nights spent laughing and joking with Willow and Xander, the exasperated look on Giles’ face as she blew off yet another night of training for a night at the Bronze and the night she had decided to marry Spike. She blinked slowly, “Its hard.”

Joyce smiled, “The right thing always is. Let them go, honey. You’ll always be a part of them, but you need to let them go.”

Buffy fixed her eyes on the stricken Giles, “Goodbye.”

Though you’re miles and miles away  
I see you every day I don’t have to try  
I just close my eyes I close my eyes

Her body spasmed as the pain washed back over her and then she was watching herself plummet towards the ground, falling end over end to finally crash down on a pile of bricks and debris. She raised wondering eyes to Joyce and the older woman smiled lovingly, “You’re free.” She drew Buffy into her arms and embraced her as the energy portal began to fade and close, “We’re together now.”

Buffy looked back one last time as the portal shut and then turned her face towards her mother and smiled.

We’ll always be together  
However far it seems  
(Love never ends)  
We’ll always be together  
Together in Electric Dreams

End.


End file.
